Fire Blood and Remorse
by CheshFire
Summary: Three months before the events of Hellboy II, the prince of the elves, Nuada Silverlance makes a terrible mistake. In our world, Tam is a college student on her way home, but soon becomes the source of Nuada's regret. T for blood. N/oc?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The story takes place about five months before Prince Nuada reclaims the missing piece of the crown of Beathmora. But first, this tale begins in our world, just a few days before the DVD release of Hellboy 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy II or its characters. But Tam is mine.

........................................

Ch.1: Fire

November 8th, 2008. Three days away from the dvd release of Hellboy II: The Golden Army, and possibly, some extra scenes with Prince Nuada. At 7:30 p.m. Tam looked at her watch, pleased to know that her shift at Borders was over. Packing up her things and grabbing her coat, she said goodbye to her boss and went to the entrance. It had become very cold very fast in the last three days, same as every year. Shortly after Halloween night in the state of Arizona the temperature would usually drop a good 15 to 20 degrees, just enough to wear a sweeter or a light jacket which was necessary before heading outside.

This year had been tough. Tam couldn't really explain it, but something, maybe everything seemed to be weighing in on her and she wasn't sure how much longer it was going to last. Or how long she could endure it.

After a short walk to the parking lot, Tam grabbed the keys from her purse and unlocked the door to her 1960's purple bug. It was an old car with the paint rusted off on the top, but it was in working order, had air conditioning, and music. Although she didn't need the air-conditioning right now, being 64 degrees outside, she was glad to have the radio. Starting the car and buckling herself in, she tuned the radio to her favorite station: 103.9. The X. Inwardly she screamed YES! One of her most favorite songs just began to play as she backed out of her space. It was 'disterbia' by Rihanna. In her opinion, it was excellent driving music, especially now that she was about to get on Hayden road which had a speed limit of 45. Plus it was one of the few roads in the Valley that had curves to it, making sure the drive wasn't a boring straight-shot.

Tam pressed the gas, turning into the intersection she cruised north, not even going above the speed limit so she could enjoy the song longer. It wasn't a long drive to her house, maybe ten minutes away once you got onto Hayden. Tam wondered what else there would be on the dvd of Hellboy II besides the movie itself. The summer had gone by fast, and because ticket prices cost so much now she had to make a choice between The Dark Knight and Hellboy. She loved Heath Ledger in the movie A Knight's Tale, so she went to see Batman with her friends. It was worth it so she didn't regret it, but by the time she could see Hellboy it was already out of theaters. Meaning she had to wait until it was uploaded by someone onto the internet.

It was on that she finally found, watched, and loved it. Tam adored the relationship between Abe and Princess Nuala, thinking that the pair of them was a perfect match. She couldn't remember the man of the gas man in the suite but he was a great addition to the cast, especially after watching him beat up Red in the locker room. But by far the one who left the biggest impression on her was the Elven Prince, Nuada Silverlance.

He was a thing from a dark dream, not unpleasant, beautiful, but very dangerous. She felt for him, a rare thing for movies to do now days or their actors. At the end when he said "We die, and the world will be poorer for it" that when she knew that she had more than a fleeting crush on a movie character, it was far more than that.

Tam half looked at the light in the upcoming intersection, noting that as she got close enough to stop it turned green. She pressed the gas again and went through it, seeing out of the corner of her eye something coming toward her from the left. She hit the breaks as hard as she could, her heart pounding harder than a race horse. But it wasn't enough. She found the world spinning as her car was hit at the tip of the bug's nose, the metal there being crushed. She didn't even have time to scream.

After a long moment of silence and hyperventilation she finally found her composure, subconsciously aware that her radio was still playing, just now switching to the next song of a pure well-played guitar solo.

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath Tam lifted her head and looked around. Her car was no longer in the intersection, more to the side and... the person's car who hit her was no where to be seen. He hit her and kept going! What a jackass! she thought. Tam heard a knock on her window.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Came a worried voice. Tam rolled down the window, lowering the music at the same time. An older man with a helmet and beard bent down to see her better. Judging from his cloths he probably had a Harley Davidson nearby.

"Yah," She replied, looking around her car to see if anything else was broken. Thank goodness she didn't have a sore neck from whiplash, or else it would have been a stinging pain to look at the biker. "I think... I think I'm fine."

"Good, you gave me quite a scare for a moment there." He said, just from the vibe Tam got from him he seemed like a rough but friendly guy. "Your bug doesn't look too bad from out here, just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you." She said, still a little dazed from the sudden spin. It was like riding the Tea Cups at a State Fair times ten. Strangely her stomach wasn't too upset, maybe it was because there was nothing left in her stomach from lunch? It was a small lunch after all, just a quick PB and J before rushing from home to work.

"Would you like me to call some help?" Asked the biker.

"No... no I'm fine. I think I'll just head home, its just a couple streets away anyway."

"Ok, but take it slow. Be careful." Said the biker as he tapped the top of her car. He headed back over to his Harley, a very cool one in fact, and revved it up to leave. Following his lead Tam slowly reentered the road, hands firmly on the wheel to keep them from shaking. Five minutes and her heart was still racing!

As if it was sent by God himself, a song now played on the radio that couldn't be more perfect for what she had just gone through. She listened to the lyrics, the voice of Carrie Underwood singing about a mother and child driving to her parents house on a Christmas Eve, her car had slid on the ice and was very close to claiming both of their lives. The mother, once she stopped at a stop sign later on had bent her head to pray. Something she hadn't done in a long time, and Tam realized, neither had she. She cried.

This song, the accident, and the weight she had been feeling this past year. She now understood. Tam had been trying to do everything herself. Help her parents with the bills because of the bad economy, even staying at home so she didn't have to pay room and board at ASU. All the while still trying to get a good grade point average with fifteen credit classes in one semester. It was too much.

"Take the wheel." She said through her aching throat. Take it, she prayed.

She wished that she could do more. It was just like watching the screen play out the movie of her life and the life of Nuada and his sister. There was the illusion that she was in control, being able to press the pause button and ignore the world, to stop the movie. She could let it play again and live it out, to watch it go by. But just like any movie she had no control over how the end would play out. She had no more control over her life than stopping Nuada's death.

I wish I could be there to stop it, she thought. I wish I could meet Nuada and keep him from dying.

And so her wish was granted, but not in a way you would expect. Tam's car was more damaged than it appeared and before the street that would take her home she realized the breaks would not respond. She tried to turn, but the car skid across the pavement, just like the mother did on the ice during the song. But this time she wasn't as fortunate. Tam took in one quick intake of breath before her bug careened off the street and directly into a large tree.

*****

It was finally getting dark out in New York city, the streets were quiet now spare the random buzzing of near broken street lamps. A tall figure crept in the shadows, walking confidently in the night yet still wary of any potential threat, such as human eyes. The elf did not like walking above, but it was necessary to get back to his sanctuary from the Troll Market. Nuada had placed an order for two boxes with special contents within them. He did not need them for another three months, but it was better to be early than on time, or else the shipment may be late.

There was a bright glow down the street, close to the entrance he would take to the sublevels. What on earth had happened? He could smell the fire, he smelled it a while back but it only now registered as he saw what kind of fire it was. Nearing the dying flames he could clearly see it was a car that had crashed and thus exploded. Good, he thought, thats one less pollutant in the world. Nuada frowned, it was one less car in the world, but could also mean one less tree. Looking closely he could see there were a few burn marks on the bark, otherwise the tree would be fine. Nature always wins in the end.

The elf walked towards the entrance to the sublevels, taking little interest in the license plate of the car: Phoenix Arizona it read.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellboy or it's characters. But Tam is mine.

Special thanks to DyingDemon and Lin for the reviews!

Ch.2: Blood.

*1 hour earlier.*

The crash had happened very fast. There were a number of images Tam could recollect before hitting her head on the steering wheel: her hands clutching the wheel, the world spinning, the car jolting as it went over the sidewalk, and finally the tree that stood like a giant unmovable wall. When she awoke Tam saw that it was nighttime, and fire coming from the hood of the car. The smoke was intense, making her eyes water as she searched for the seat-belt buckle. Tam didn't know how bad her injuries were, but it was better to be alive than dead, and the car could explode at any moment.

With a click she was released and as fast as she could opened the door and ran from the car. Before she had gone fifteen steps the bug erupted into a bright ball of flame, flinging her off her feet to land front first into the wet pavement. Tam covered her head with her hands, not daring to look as shrapnel cascaded around her. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back, one of them had hit her.

Getting up a minute later she could see that the orange flames still encompassed her car. Tam sat there staring at it for a long time. Two accidents in one day. How many guardian angels were watching over her?

Something warm dripped onto her hand. Looking at it she could see droplets of blood had fallen there, just now realizing that the left side of her forehead and cheek was warm. It was because of the blow she took on the steering wheel. Tam needed to call an ambulance, not knowing herself just how bad the rest of her body was. She searched her pockets for her cell, but it wasn't there... it was still in the car.

Very well then, she thought, I'm on my own. After testing every part of her body to see if they were still working she found that her legs were fine and so was her right arm. Her left arm, however, could barely move without feeling a throbbing pain. Tam felt her lower back, hoping that the shrapnel wasn't very big. Her fingers touch to the skin made her wince, but after feeling the area out she gave a sigh of relief after discovering that it did not pierce the skin. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow though.

Getting up Tam was about to walk down the street to her house, stopping, confused. Where was she? She didn't recognized the street at all, not only that, but there were tall buildings everywhere, most of them run down or abandoned. Had she somehow ended up in downtown Phoenix? That was the only place in the Valley that had such tall buildings, knowing full well that Scottsdale and the surrounding areas only had one-story houses spread out over a large area.

Taking a better look around she saw that there was hardly anything to give away her present location. Looking behind her there was one well lit building and an expensive banner hanging out side of it. It was huge, being able to read it clearly from this far a distance. It read: Blackwood New York. She read it again. What? If she didn't know better she would think that this was the exact same museum depicted in the movie Hellboy! The longer she looked at it the more she couldn't deny it. Somehow she had been brought here, someone had done this. Was it God answering her prayer? Was it something other than him? Was she dead?

Now that she knew where she was Tam wasn't about to believe that last question. If she were dead she would be greeting St. Paul at the gates of Heaven, not be standing in the streets of New York. If Tam was in the movie, she wondered at what part she had entered. Wait a second...

Tam looked again at the museum. Nuada's underground home was located below the street near it, which meant that there might be an entrance nearby. Despite her injuries, Tam's curiosity got the better of her and she began to look round. Her concussion didn't last for very long, but her head did hurt. It wasn't enough to bother her search, and after a good twenty minutes had past she got lucky. Tam had stumbled and grabbed the wall for support, unwittingly pulling the lever that opened a secret entrance. Bingo.

Just after she stepped onto the stairs that would lead to the underground the entrance closed silently behind her. It was alright though, she wouldn't be coming back up for a while. Nuada's hideout was down here somewhere, and until she laid eyes on it there was no way Tam was going to leave. Determined as she was she kept her footfalls as quiet as possible, but the hallways magnified even the slightest sound. Making her feet sound like she was stomping through the corridors with all her might even though she wasn't.

Another thought came to mind. What if she encountered Mr. Wink? She paused. That would NOT be good. Meeting either of them would be a bad thing, most likely she would be killed on sight if she were found out. Tam continued to walk, a little less sure of herself. It was too late to turn back now anyway. Besides, she didn't even know how to open the entrance again from this side and there was no garrentee she even could. Drat. Did that mean she was stuck down here?

Tam tripped yet again. She didn't fall down but it simply made her feel stupid. Watch your feet dummy, she thought, inwardly smacking herself. If she were above ground it would be no surprise for people to think she was drunk, stumbling around as if she didn't know where she was going. Tam didn't know where she was going. But she wasn't drunk. She did get tipsy one time a couple years back. Thinking back to her first, and last, alcoholic party. Normally she never drank anything except a Dr. Pepper, being 18 at the time, but since she was in the safety of her friend's house and no boys she accepted a game of beer pong. It only took about a half inch of the stuff to make her stomach ill and thus quit the game, falling asleep in the guest room soon after. Tam had no tolerance what so ever and probably never will. Since then Tam stuck with Dr. Pepper. It tasted better anyway.

*GLISHT!*

It was a sickening sound. It was painful. Tam stood there momentarily, then looked down at her chest. Something metal had been thrust there from the other side of her back and now could be seen through her front. What was it doing there? Just as quickly as it came it disappeared, being pulled back out from behind and making another sickening *glurch.* A red stain was left in its place, slowly bleeding into her shirt and coat. She could feel her legs faltering, but with the strength she had left she turned around.

It was him. It was really him! Nuada stood there in front of her, his perfect white hair with its golden ends, his hauntingly beautiful face... those gold eyes. Pain from the wound in her chest sent another message to her brain, making her wince. But the elf's expression didn't change. What was that look he was giving her? Disgust? Anger? There was something else, he was impassive. There was no concern for her at all. Of course not, she realized. She was human.

A half smile formed on her lips. "Of course you would be the one to kill me."

Unable to stand a moment longer she slumped against the wall, but she didn't want her legs to give up just yet. She wanted to Nuada to know that she was strong, despite her injuries. But this time she would die. Tam had avoided death twice in one day, but it came for her one last time and now there was no more chances of getting lucky. It was hard to breath, and she could taste the iron of blood in her mouth. Her end was fast approaching, but before then she wanted to say one last thing. It wasn't much, but maybe it would do some good. Tam could only hope that Nuada would be able hear her.

*****

*Fifteen minutes after Tam found the secret entrance.*

After Prince Nuada walked away from the car wreck, he entered the alleyway and found something he did not expect. The door to the entrance was closed, as it should be, but the trip mechanism he set up was loose. Meaning someone had entered. The entrance was used by a few other creatures besides himself, but they all knew how to reset the trip device.

Nuada entered the passageway with caution and a little annoyance. How foolish could the people of the underworld get? They were becoming sloppy with their own secrecy. It was plain stupidity and when he found out who it was they were going to be sorry for their petty mistake. Nuada continued down the corridors, the dankness of them only adding to his foul mood. It was about to get worse, however, when he came upon a stumbling form in front of him.

It smelled like the car wreck and from the way the person walked he guessed she was drunk. Nuada could barely contain the rage building within him. So this was the one who opened the entrance, though how she found it he didn't know. It was bad enough that human kind ruled the surface but now for one of them to invade his domain and walk so blatantly disregarding her surroundings and his current home was infuriating. He saw her trip and hoped to see her fall. She didn't though and caught herself by using the wall. Nuada had enough of it

Taking hold of his sword Nuada withdrew it from the scabbard and thrust it through the mid of her back, sliding easily through the bones of her ribs and soft flesh. He had hoped to hear her scream, to hear the end of at least one filthy human but she didn't make a sound. As the woman looked down at her chest Nuada pulled it out, waiting to see her legs buckle beneath her and fall to her death. She didn't. She still stood and even turned around to look at him.

Nuada saw that she was a young woman, no older than twenty if his judgment of human age was correct. Her face was covered in blood on the left side, dried now from a wound on her temple. She had dark hair, pale ivory skin, and the softest blue eyes he had ever seen. Even in this little of light he could see them clearly. There was an expression there when her eyes laid on him. It was as if she was happy to see him, then she winced, and he could see it dawn on her that he was the one responsable for the wound in her chest. She didn't seem angry at that fact. She was sad. Nuada felt nothing, she was human after all. A hollow being full of selfishness and pride.

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Of course you would be the one to kill me." She said.

The girl faltered, Nuada expecting her to fall and die, but she hung on. Leaning against the wall for support he saw her struggle to breath, no doubt her lungs were beginning to fill with her own blood now. It surprised him that a human could hang on for this one, especially one as small as her. She probably stood a full head shorter than himself. What was she trying to prove? Well he didn't care to see it, so he took a step past her when he heard her say something else.

"I forgive you."

Nuada spun on the spot. What? Her, a filthy, low living human forgive him?! It was perposterous! And if anything it only angered him more. "I don't need forgiveness from a filthy human like you!" He said back with menace, hate dripping from every word, the last one especially.

The girl's legs finally gave way beneath her and her blood smeared on the wall as she slowly fell. When she came to rest in a sitting possition she turned her head slightly too look at him and her blue eyes fixed on his. "Yes..." She said. "... you do.... Nuada."

He gasped. How did she? But it was too late to ask further, seeing her eyes glaze over and upper body slide to the floor, a red smear marking her decent into oblivion. Nuada stood there staring at her body for a long time. Questions flooding his mind and now none of them could be answered. Who was she? Why did she come down here in the first place? How did she know his name? None of these he would ever know the answer to.

He heard a gruff sound behind him. Mr. Wink came into view from the shadows, his large form taking up most of the space in the corridor. In his own language Mr. Wink asked him half-mindedly what had happened. Nuada didn't reply. It was not worth it.

"Lets go, Mr. Wink." Said the Prince, not wanting to spend any more time standing there. The two of them returned to his sanctuary. Nuada realized when he got there that he had not yet cleaned off his sword. He did so, then threw the rag into the fireplace to burn. He turned in for the night thereafter, but his dreams were not pleasant ones. The scene between him and the girl playing over and over in his mind.

...................................

* This night has come to an end. But Tam's story is not...

~Chesh

p.s. The next chapter will come as soon as I have time. So please be patient and thank you for reading thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to: Lin, Eomer von Rohan, watergoddesskasey, ViciousViper15, The Anonymous Authoress, CheshireMax (Marie) and Possessed-Gummy-Bear-Inferno for the lovely reviews! Many hugs and Hearshie chocolates to you all. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tam! :)

Foreword: Tam's story is far from over and you'll find out what happened to her after Nuada left towards the end of the chapter. I hope the building up to that isn't too long. ^^;

......

Ch3. Remorse...

* Two days later.*

Deep beneath the streets of New York and below the common subways used by human kind, there existed a large network of old, decaying tunnels first created when the large city was still young. It was dark there, yet strangely lit by the cracks in the tall ceiling, giving the corridors an almost hauntingly beautiful quality with the small rays of light. One of these rays pierced the darkness, landing upon the face of a sleeping Elf. It did little to help him wake, being as the light was very feint in the dawn of morning, just before the sun rose above the tall buildings. He wanted to wake, he wanted his dreams to end, but his subconscious kept him there. Or perhaps it was something else?

Nuada's dreams were not pleasant ones. The scene between him and the girl playing over and over in his mind. Every detail of that moment was replayed as clear as the moment he made it. But it was in these dreams that he began to recognize things his conscious mind would not allow him to. Dreams always makes sense when you are asleep, because your conscious mind does not use reason to argue against any of it. Therefore, he couldn't argue with what he knew was the truth.

Nuada experienced it again in critical detail, the same perspective every time. He felt the handle of his sword, felt the blade slide effortlessly through her flesh, and saw the red stain left in its wake. He remembered her blue eyes, and clearly, very clearly, remembered each and every word she said to him. For the multiple unknown time that night, he heard her say his name. The last time, for now Nuada opened his eyes to be blinded by a ray of sunshine. It was morning now, his dreams came to an end, but that did not mean his thoughts did not dwell on them.

This was the second night in a row Nuada had awoken from killing the girl time and time again. It was relentless! It had been two days already, so why hadn't he forgotten it? It had never troubled him in the past to kill a human, he had done it many times both in and out of war. The amount of human beings he had disposed of himself had become all a blur in the hundreds of years he lived, except for one. Her face was so clear in his mind, more real than any picture could possibly be.

The Elf Prince thought over the events again as he lay awake beneath the covers. The girl smelt of the car wreck and there was no doubt in his mind that she was the owner of the demolished vehicle. There was blood on her forehead, he remembered. Had she hit her head when she crashed? Nonsense. This was all nonsense. It was troublesome enough he remembered her in his dreams! Must he do that when he was awake as well? Nuada threw the covers off and went immediately to the fire. It had died down since last night and placing more wood into the hearth he then went to fetch the eggs and bread he normally ate for breakfast.

It didn't take long to finish his meal and he then followed through with his daily routine. Since his exile all those years ago it became very important to keep himself occupied, hardly any time went to the gutters and all was necessary for his future exploits. The time for war was on the horizon and the Prince prepared for it now in more ways than one. Training, reading, learning. That is what encompassed the whole of his day and every day. But today he trained without the company of his normal, sharply-honed focus. He read without looking at the pages. His memory of the night two days previously hindered him from learning and keeping his attention.

She was a bloody ghost! A ghost without a form to manifest itself in front of him but stood inside the eye of his very mind! Why could he not dismiss her? She was nothing special. She was human, he slew her, and he left. There was inothing/i else to it.

Gathering up a few more pieces of wood to throw into the fireplace Nuada prepared for another night's rest. He didn't want to go to sleep. He knew that the moment his eyes closed he would see her again, not that she wasn't in his thoughts enough during the day. He would kill her and see it happen in an endless repetitive dream until he awoke the next morning. At least she was a human. Nuada could only imagine his dismay if he had killed one of his own kind for the same reason he killed her. The prince shuddered at the thought. That would have been awful. He got into bed, refusing to continue with pointless musings and closed his eyes for sleep.

And so he dreamed, as he knew he would. It was the same scene that played as the previous two nights. Over and over again. His sword, the blood, her eyes, the cut on her forehead and finally, her words.

She smiled. "Of course you would be the one to kill me."

In his dream he could remember his exact thoughts when she said that. Nuada hadn't made much of it at the time, briefly wondering if she meant someone else and mistook the elf for that person. But what would posses her to say such a thing? Was someone deliberately trying to kill her before the two even met? Even if she knew she would die he had been impressed with her strength, as the girl was able to hang on for so long after being stabbed in such a critical area.

"I forgive you."

Nuada was surprised at her words and angry. The girl didn't curse him with her dying breath, like so many have done in the past and a part of him wanted her to so it could add coals to the burning hate he had of the human race and to the reasons why he loathed them. There was no resentment there, however, but an earnest plea for resolve so the both of them could move on. She would die in piece with no burdens or unfinished business and Nuada would be free from any need to seek atonement for what he did. The only one who felt any resentment at all was himself and with it he spat back at her. Every fiber of his being was filled with anger and hate at what human kind has done since the old wars and he hurled it at her like a hammer to a splintered nail. But the girl was not phased at all by it and insisted that he did indeed need her forgiveness... and she said his name.

Nuada awoke from his slumber and the all too vivid dreams. Once again questions came to mind of how she had found the entrance, what was her name, and how did she know his own? Nuada's mind was still fresh with the daze left by sleep and the simple understanding that came with it. His conscious frame of mind had not yet fully awakened and therefore could not hinder the truth with his normal reasoning. It was wrong to kill her, someone who was utterly defenseless against his rage and skill. If it had been in public as a display for war then it would at least have had some meaning to it. But what he did was out of spite alone, without any reason then his own anger and the result was cold blooded murder.

He had murdered her.

Nuada sat up in bed, the daze of sleep extinguished and heart racing at his own revelation. The killing itself was not what bothered him the most, it was the fact that he was able to admit it to himself. But there was something else troubling him he could not quite place his finger on. The time he confessed his wrongs were few and far between, seeing as royalty is not supposed to make mistakes. Over a thousand years ago, when Nuada was still a child, he could remember the first time he had made a large error in judgement. It had almost cost him his capability to walk. and thusly his sister's, leaving two parallel scars across his back.

Nuada had felt terrible about it, on Nuala's account especially. How putrid it made him feel to know he was the cause of his beloved sister's suffering. It hurt more to know then the wound ever could. But Nuala, bless the earth and heavens above, forgave him before he had a chance to apologize.

Nuada's heart nearly stopped. That was it. That was what was bothering him. Both his twin sister and the girl had forgiven him when he was the cause of both of their suffering. He never asked them to do it yet they did anyway. When Nuala said those three words he felt so relieved and it seemed like all his guilt and pain had been washed away. The girl also had forgiven him, but why was it that the guilt remained? The girl was human, a fact that would never change, the same as his opinion of her race. Of all the humans out there who deserved to pay, to die, to suffer, he had killed the one human who didn't.

She didn't deserve to die like that, alone and in the dark with no one to remember her last moments of life. Was there nothing he could do to rectify what he had done? Yes, there was one thing. Nuada threw off the covers and walked briskly to the cabinet near the fireplace. He grabbed his shirt and boots, put them on and was about to leave when he heard a familiar gruff noise come from the shadows. "Mr. Wink. Is that you my friend?"

Mr. Wink replied without saying a word. He simply walked out into the morning light that filtered down from the surface. Mr. Wink seemed to notice the elf prince's unusual demeanor and tilted his head to ask what was wrong.

"I..." Nuada began. It was harder to speak then he thought. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat he continued "... I made a mistake." Keeping his eyes on the floor Nuada knew without looking that an expression of surprise covered his friend's face. Had Wink ever heard him say such a thing? "Come with me, Wink. I'm going to need your help in order to rectify it."

*****

A few minutes later Nuada and Wink entered the corridor and walked to the place where the girl's body was likely to still be. Nuada felt nervous, he still remembered how she looked in his dreams and her face was all to familiar now in his recollections. How would she look now, he thought, three days after being slain? He came here to take her body, clean her wound, and finally lay her to rest in the custom of her people. It was the least he could do since there was no way to turn back the hands of time. The elf didn't know what else lay in the ritual of a human burial, but he hoped that a traditional poem of his own people would suffice. It was all he knew. Perhaps then, after he had done this deed, would he finally have some peace?

Prince Nuada stopped dead in his tracks. Where was she? Where was her body? He was looking at the exact spot where he left her, but the only thing he saw was a pile of black soot and ash. It had the same size and length her body would have been. Nuada let out a loud, throat-wrenching yell. Someone had put her body to the torch! The elf slammed his fist into the cold ground, not caring if his sister felt it. Something as small as that would heal in a day or two, but he needed to get his frustration out somehow and the floor made an ideal target. He slammed it again, one last time with both of his fists. Panting he sat upright, it didn't matter that Mr. Wink saw the despair in his face, he didn't care. "There's nothing left, Wink." He said to his friend. "Nothing left of her to" He swallowed. "... to burry."

Nuada was not sure if his bulky friend knew what he meant by it, staying strong and silent next to him. Nuada didn't cry, but his throat would no longer allow him to speak as it was now swollen and made his breathing shudder. The elf starred at the pile of ash for a long time, it may have only been a few seconds, however, it felt long enough and Nuada got up onto his feet and began to walk away. The guilt he had would never go away and whatever atonement he may have received by at least giving her a proper burial instead of being left to rot in an empty, dark, and unknown underground passage was denied him forever. Not now, not ever would there be a way to say he was truly sorry.

"Peep."

What was that? He thought. It sounded like the chirp of a young baby bird.

"Peep."

It was louder this time and it was accompanied by the sound of scrambling. He stopped walking to look back to see where the sound emanated from. Over there by the soot he saw the small form walking on two unbalanced legs scrambling to get out of the pile. It was almost buried in the stuff, like a young child stuck in too deep in snow. As Nuada got closer he could see that the small form was actually a tiny chick with black newborn feathers. It had big, eagle like eyes with large pupils and a sharply curved beak. It peeped several more times while it tried to get out of the soot. "What are you doing down there little one?" He asked as he crouched down.

The elf extended his hand so he could help the little creature out of its mess, but he had to pull it away when the chick nearly bit him with it's sharp tiny beak. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he extended his hand again. The chick looked at him warily for a moment before looking away, seemingly to accept his help. He picked it up. For a chick it was rather large, being the size and weight of a sparrow. It was a hunting bird, with sharp talons to go with it's curved beak. It was peeping happily now, as if it was relieved to get out of the soot.

"How did you get all the way down here?" He wondered. Nuada looked up, there was a crack in the ceiling and from the light emanating from it he guessed it lead all the way to the surface. It was a long way to fall and it was a miracle the chick didn't die. Nuada carefully moved its wings to see if they were broken or if the chick favored any of its legs. It appeared to be fine on all accounts.

The prince looked again at the pile of ash. Maybe. Even if he couldn't do anything for her now, perhaps he could do this one thing: to raise this bird until it was ready to fly on its own.

*****

Groggy from sleep, Tam opened her eyes fully expecting to see the blue paint on her walls, decorated with random photos and mini posters collected from her work. She liked to read, which was a great thing considering she worked at a book store. It was dark though and it felt like she was stuck in the sand of a beach. This wasn't her bedroom. Tam tried to sit up, but her body acted differently then it was supposed to. What the hell? After a few moments of testing out her limbs she finally poked her head out of what ever it was she was stuck in. There was nothing but black sand all around her, but it smelled like a campfire.

She looked around. HUH? The place she was in was HUGE!!! It was like she was a human in a Giant's hallway. Wait... noooo... she recognized this hallway. Then Tam remembered what had happened, she had been stabbed! She desperately looked down at her chest, expecting to find a big hole there. What the... what was she wearing? Her chest had fluffy, black feathers all over it and as she looked herself over she found it was everywhere. She tried to touch it with her had but she didn't have one! It was... it looked like a wing. Tam looked down, even though she was up to her 'waist' in the black stuff she could make out yellow bird legs. It only took a few minutes of flabbergasted starring to find out she now had the body of a bird!

What kind of weird powers did Nuada's weapons have? She knew his silver spear could be broken off and extend if anyone attempted to remove it. Did his sword have the outlandish ability to turn people it hit into pathetic animals?

WTF?

Under normal circumstances Tam didn't cuss so much with her mouth or her head, but anyone would sympathies if they were going through the same thing!

Tam didn't have long to dwell on it though, as she heard the sound of feet heading her way. Giant feet. Tam ducked back into the soot, hoping who ever the person(s) was wouldn't notice her tiny self. She kept one eye partly open so she could see what was going on. It was Nuada, and following behind was Mr. Wink. Wink? Cool! Tam loved Wink from watching the film, he was like a hulking mass of huggable awesomeness. Scary, but huggable non the less. Tam was convinced that the large guy had a soft spot in there somewhere.

When Nuada stopped close to where she was hidden Tam couldn't help but feel elated at seeing him again. Then her mind kicked in and reminded her that he was the one who killed her. But she was alive now wasn't she? There was no pain, no wound, and it felt like all in was now was only a bad nightmare. Even though she was a frickin bird. Still, Tam couldn't help but have a grudge against Nuada, understandable since what happened. He wouldn't do that again would he? Now that she was... a bird? Tam still felt odd about that fact. A bird of all things!

Tam jumped in the soot, surprised when she heard a loud yell and then a white fist slam into the ground. Nuada slammed it again with both fists. Why was he acting this way? She wondered. As he sat up, panting, she could see his face contorted in anguish. Tam had seen a look like that before, it was at the end of the movie when Nuada realized his sister had stabbed herself. Then she heard him speak, his voice cracking.

"There's nothing left, Wink." He said to his friend. "Nothing left of her to" He swallowed. "... to burry."

Burry? Oh, yah. Thats right, she was supposed to be dead. Tam kept very still in the soot, now seeing the elf starring in her general direction. He was lost in his own thoughts, thinking about something. She could see his face clearly, and it was different then before. He looked tired, with bags under his already dark eyes. Why was he so worried? Tam replayed what he said, wondering why it was he came to burry her. He wasn't sorry about what happened was he? He hated humans didn't he?

Nuada rose up and began to leave. What? No! Stay! You're too pretty to just leave me here! Tam thought as she tried to get out of the soot but to no avail. it was way too deep, like a fresh three feet of snow she fell in once on a snowboarding trip to Vail, Colorado. "Wait!" She meant to say. But it sounded quite different. "Wait!" She called again, still trying to get out. This stuff was impossible.

She saw a black boot. Looking up Tam saw Nuada looking down at her. "What are you doing down there little one?" he said as he crouched down to get a better look. Tam saw him extend his hand and on the impulse of the fear she still had snapped at him with her beak. Tam laughed inwardly at seeing him flinch. Ha ha. Nuada scared of a little bird. Take that! Tam considered doing it again when he spoke- "I'm not going to hurt you." How could she refuse such a silky voice? He extended his hand again, and after a second of serious consideration of snapping at him one more time she looked away. Hoping he would understand the message that it was ok for him to pick up her 'bird' self.

Wahoo! It felt like riding a ferris wheel as she was picked up by his hand. Nuada said something else to her, but on the way up she wanted to literally say 'wahoo' but it came out as a 'peep' instead. And for a short span of time Tam could help but explore her new voice, peeping again and again, simply enjoying the sound of it. Cool. But she wondered if she could still speak normal words with a beak? She'd have to try that out later.

Nuada's giant hand moved her little wings. Was he trying to see if they worked? Or was he just playing with them like she would if she had a bird in her hand? It was of little consequence now, as Nuada and Mr. Wink began to walk down the corridor. Tam watched as the scenery passed by, making sure to make a small 'peep' every once in a while just so she'd still sound like a bird. If she was stuck in this form she might as well play the part. Turning a corner Tam saw that they entered a large room with a fireplace. It was Nuada's hideout and Tam started peeping again out of excitement... and to hear her voice again. It was just so much fun.

It looked exactly as it did in the movie, but with more light coming from above. She could see all the details in the wall, the fireplace, a cabinet, and even a blacksmith's anvil. For the most part it was rather a spartan set up, with very little excess of things he didn't need. With the few things he did posses there was an amazing amount of detail, especially in a very small cabinet with intricate vine designs. Nuada placed her on it, holding his hand next to the top so she could get off. Tam didn't want to leave.

He was very patient though, and finally Tam relented. She got off and waited on top of the white ivory cabinet. From here she saw his bed. Ooooo. It would be so easy to see him sleep from here. I wonder what he looks like when he's dreaming? She wondered. People always looked adorable when they slept.

Nuada came back from the fireplace with something in his hand. What was it? Opening his had so that she could see there were small pieces, which to her looked like rather large pieces of bread. It wasn't until she saw it she realized she was hungry at all. Tam moved in for the kill, quickly snapping up the first piece she laid eyes on. Tasty.

"This is all I have for now," Nuada said to her. "But I will get you something more suitable later." Forget the food. Hearing your voice was enough for me! She thought, as she continued to eat. He was a good cook, if he made the bread himself, which Tam gave him props for.

It was a strange day to say the least. Tam could hardly believe what had transpired over the course of only... a day? She wasn't too sure how long the length of time was between her first car wreck and now, or even if it was really happening. Nuada came back later in the day with a scarf of sorts and coiled it like a nest. Well then, there was her bed. Although she could have done it herself, Nuada gingerly picked her up and placed her in it. omg sleep. How I love thee. She thought, not even staying awake long enough to see Nuada pull of his shirt.

............................

Hope this chapter wasn't too long. But I had to make sure to include everything in there I meant for this chapter to have. For any of you following the story thus far, I've made a bit of a surprise for you. In the link below you'll find a picture/poster I made for this story on my DeviantArt account. Its made to look comic-book like. Enjoy.

.com/art/Fire-Blood-and-Remorse-103621644

~Chesh.

p.s. Tam wont stay a bird forever, obviously. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Tam is the only character that belongs to me!

..............

Ch4: Spontaneous Combustion.

*One week later.

It had been seven days since Nuada had discovered her as a bird in the dark corridor and soon after Tam made sure he learned what kinds of things to feed her. The elf had offered her a live worm once and upon seeing it Tam inwardly laughed. A worm? Are you serious? She refused to eat it and a couple other attempts later with bugs and other unrecognizable creatures Nuada finally offered her a dead mouse. Without hesitation or warning Tam gobbled it up. After her stomach told her it was satisfied she realized what she had eaten. That was gross, she thought, yet oddly good. Perhaps it was just her birdie taste buds telling her that, but Tam now wished Nuada had at least cooked the darn thing. Beggars can't be choosers, though, and right now Tam didn't have much choice of anything.

There was very little to do down in the city's sub-levels, and it was a surprise Tam could keep herself from sleeping because of the boredom. It was a joy to be able to see Nuada every day and her heart squealed with delight whenever he trained. She discovered the majority of his day was spent working on little trinkets with intricate moving parts. He had very dexterous hands which were able to work in the most delicate fashion. Reading took up the rest of the day. Pouring over ancient looking texts and scrolls with words and letters she did not recognize.

It had been a full week in her bird form. Tam began to wonder how long it would be till she reverted back or if she ever would. It was quiet down here underground, except for the occasional subway train and worries began to press in on her without restraint. It wasn't anything to do with her life here in the Hellboy II world, she worried about home. Her parents were honest workers and did what they could with what they had. Tam's mom always encouraged her to try new things, to be outgoing, and because of it Tam was working on two majors, one in nursing and the other in a second language. Her dad was gone most of the time because he was always working so hard. When he came home early enough her dad would always cook in the place of her mother, which was always a treat because it would be something hot off the grill. What would her dad say, she wondered, about her eating dead mice?

Her parents hand their strong points as well as things that would annoy her considerably. Such as her dad's snoring. Twenty years of living with the man and she still couldn't sleep through the loud snoring without music to block it out. How did her mother do it? To sleep with that train blaring in her ear every night? She missed them. Not enough to want to go back, Tam was determined to live out this adventure to the fullest, but it would be nice to speak to one of them or at least let them know she was alright. Did they even know she was gone?

Tam saw movement in the hallway, looking up she saw Nuada return from where ever it was he went early that morning. Following behind was Wink, his giant figure dwarfing the pale faced elf in front of him. Tam opened her mouth, or beak rather, and was about to make a peep in greeting when suddenly she felt very warm in the mid of her chest. Then the next second she burst into flames! For about three seconds Tam was covered in orange fire and then it extinguished as quickly as it came.

*****

"Its a phoenix!" Nuada exclaimed, staring as he walked quickly over to where the chick perched on the small cabinet. He could hardly believe it when he walked into his sanctuary to see the bird he had taken in had burst into flames. It wasn't on fire now and he could see the small bird was utterly perplexed at what happened. He still couldn't believe it. A phoenix! Nuada had never seen one before, since the mythological bird was rare to the point of near extinction even when he was a child.

Nuada had looked through several books on all types of hunting birds to find out what kind it might be. He had come up with a few plausibilities but no definite pick. He had to try by trial and error what food the fledgling would eat and was astonished to find the chick did not bother him throughout the night. The chick needed very little attending in fact and it amused him to hear the small feathered creature had a rather good singing voice. Normally hunting birds did not make musical tunes, like mockingbirds or sparrows, but this one did. Each song was unique, and sometimes he almost thought it sang words. It made sense now, however, because one of the things a phoenix is known for, besides being reborn through flame, was for its immaculate music. The phoenix perching before him was very small, so its singing voice was still developing. Nuada noticed when the bird sang before he went to sleep the girl he had killed did not appear in his dreams and he would sleep soundly.

Now that he knew what it was, Nuada thought it only proper to give the creature a name. But what name would be suitable? He looked the bird over. There was certainly nothing physically eye-catching that would help, black fluffy feathers covering its body. He thought of its song, but surely it would be an insult to name it after another, but far more inferior bird? He then thought about the myth of its kind and searched his memories for a figurative comparison he could use. A phoenix dies and is reborn through flame. In a way, so was another creature. "Mariposa." He said. "Like a butterfly you shed what you were and are reborn anew. So that is what I will call you, Mariposa."

The name he gave his feathered friend was not the Gaelic word for butterfly, it was the language of Los Faunos, the Fauns from the country of Spain. He liked the sound of it better than in his own language, the beauty of the butterfly's name in spanish seemed perfect for what the chick would soon become. An extravagant, dangerous, yet merciful bird with wings and feathers shining with the very colors found in the sky at sunset. Yellows, oranges, and reds. He found one of them now, even. A single, small, yellow feather in the center of its breast.

The fledgling was a bit larger than before, he noticed. Was this how phoenix's grew to their full size? By bursting into flame? Nuada got his answer soon enough, for the next two weeks whenever the sun's rays poured into the underground sanctuary the bird would have fits of fire covering it's body. By the end of the third week Mariposa had grown to nearly eight times is original size and ate almost as much. Nuada no longer fed it mice, which were mere morsels now to the large predatory bird. He had to go out and find large rats and even rabbits to suffice its hunger. Wolf would be a better name the bird ate so much!

In its third week Mariposa began to test its wings for flight and by the end of the fourth week he watched as it fly from one perch to the next with ease. He was blessed to see such a sight, a phoenix of his very own to care for and see grow into adulthood. Nuada knew phoenixes were the largest birds in history and their lifting and carrying capabilities were world renowned. How big would it get? he wondered. And how much could it carry?

Five weeks have passed now and the bird continued to mature, but a bit slower now with its growth spurts of fire less frequent. About once or twice a day. It was about the size of a red tailed hawk now and the black feathers of its youth were replaced by yellow and orange ones. It had two tufts of feathers on its head to make it look like it had long pointed ears. It had a longer neck than most predatory birds by about four inches and its beak changed from yellow to black. Mariposa's eyes were ever watchful of everything that happened and on one occasion it spotted a mouse in corner searching for food. The phoenix left its perch and swept the rodent up faster than Nuada's eyes could follow. He knew from this his 'pet' was ready to hunt on its own.

After another week had past Nuada found a place in the mountains suitable for Mariposa to live and within a day he both traveled to and set the bird free. He watch the phoenix for a long time as it explored its new environment. It never traveled out of eyes sight, always keeping the elf within reach. Had the bird become attached to him like a newborn chick to its mother? Apparently it had. For when he returned later that night to his sanctuary he found Mariposa was already there, waiting patently for its master.

..................................

This chapter was a bit short, but the next will be better. For those of you who said 'stalker birdie' I hope that opinion will change in the future chapters. I finally have a bit more to the plot cooking up in my mind now, so it will be more complex then Tam simply following the movie's story-line.

Till again,

~Chesh


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to ViciousViper15, 00Milky00, Hope and love for the reviews! And don't worry PTRE, I have no intention of quitting this fanfic. It just might take me a while to update because of school and shtuff. :)

.................

Ch5: A star in the midst of peril.

It was beginning to get chilly outside. So cold in fact Tam was able to see her breath come out of her black beak. Since coming back from the mountains a few days ago she spent a few hours every day traveling to to the small clearing Nuada had found for her. It didn't take long to get there and back, and it surprised her just how fast her bird body could fly. Tam was a Phoenix. So maybe that was the reason she could fly faster than a car speeding along the highway. She could travel so fast in fact she beat Nuada home, smiling to herself when she looked at his bewildered face.

It was obvious Nuada wasn't sure if she could understand him completely, but even so he told her she would have to hunt for food on her own now. It wasn't a problem, it was easy. Tam's eyes could see so far! And when she dived the world sped by her so fast! She went so high one time she could see a bi-plane flying below her. She even made a special trip to the tippity-top of the Empire State Building. When Tam flew to the secret glade she did it for two reasons: One was for hunting and to get out of the damp sub-levels, and the other reason was to learn how to transform back into her human self. Being a bird was fun, but Tam really missed having hands!

A few days ago, when Nuada had left for some unknown reason, Tam flared up the second time that day. She wasn't entirely sure, but she could have sworn for a spit second she had seen her hand instead of her wing. She was thinking of home, of what she used to look like and at that exact moment she burst into flame. It gave her hope to try turning back in secret. She had tried to think of being human six times now whenever she had an outburst but it was never long enough. If Tam was going to try this, then she would have to learn to control her outbursts first.

The fire started in her chest, exactly where Nuada had pierced her with his sword. It was there she would have to concentrate her efforts and about four days later she finally triggered an outburst of her own will. It was different then her 'growing' outbursts which were sudden and bright with fire. The controlled ones were smoother and the fire less intense. After about a week of perfecting this Tam began her training in 'transformation.' Her transformations were nothing like werewolves or the liquid terminator guy from the movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger. It was more like the change of Professor McGonagall from the Harry Potter films. It took three days of constant trials get it, and during that time Tam stayed in the mountains all three nights to sleep. It was easy to find a bed, all she had to do was locate a branch and sleep on it.

A question came to mind: how long could she hold her human form? She wasn't exactly sure if there even was a time limit and the next day when she turned back into a human she remained that way until sunset. Thinking it was about time Tam headed back to the sanctuary and her elf keeper she turned back into a Phoenix and took flight. About an hour later she arrived in the New York sublevels and flitted over to her wooden perch. She looked around. Where was Nuada? Usually he was here, studying by the fire. She flew over to his reading chair. The books were all neatly shelved where they should be, but none were left out for reading. hm.

This was a bad idea. But there was no way she could stop herself now. Within moments Tam transformed from her bird self to a human. It was very much the same as when she was a phoenix, except a difference in detail and perspective. She walked about the room, touching the surface of things and committing it to memory. It wasn't something she was able to do as a bird, to touch. Tam picked out the book she saw the elf prince reading when she was last here. The letters were beautifully written and completely different than any alphabet she had ever seen. It was similar to the middle-eastern style, but far more elegant.

Tam placed it back between similar volumes and continued her exploration. Tam didn't touch anything after that. Realizing Nuada might be able to smell her scent all over the place now. She wondered if it was any different then her bird smell but there was no way she could ever find out.

There was a gruff sound from the hallway. Tam turned around and looked at the hulking form of Mr. Wink standing there with a confused expression on his face. They stared at each other for a second, neither of them moving. It was rather comical really, it would have been funny if Tam didn't know she was in deep trouble. Wink bent his head down and growled so loud the walls seemed to shake!

"Oh sh-" Tam ducked her head as the iron hand was catapulted from Wink's wrist. It hit the wall behind her with a deafening 'crack' and then thud onto the ground with its weight. If she had been hit with that Tam would be out for the count. Looking behind she saw it come alive and start to walk back on its four fingers just like it did in the museum. Wink stomped toward her angrily, growling all the while.

How could she be so stupid? Tam backed up on the spot, the form of Wink getting bigger by each step he took. "Wait!" Tam shouted as he pulled back his giant arm. He made a wide swing at her, and by luck she dodged it as it hit the wall behind her. Wink growled as he turned on her again, enraged that he missed. "Wait a se-" She tried again as he swung his other fist. Tam wasn't exactly sure how she did it, but she was able to dodge out of the way of his rock-like hands three more times. The troll, or whatever he was, tried grabbing at her. She ducked low again and ran passed him. But Wink was faster than he looked and as he turned around he batted Tam down with the back of his left hand. She was knocked to the floor gasping for air. Wink wasn't a character with a man in a rubber suit, this was real.

Tam could hear his footsteps getting closer. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. What would get his attention? Who knows how long he's live or how many humans he's killed. She spoke quickly as his hand reached down for her.

"Wink! Wait its me!" She said. The troll hesitated. "Wink its me! Mariposa, Nuada's phoenix!" Tam said it so fast she wasn't sure he could understand her. The expression on his face was angry, but confused. Perhaps this was the first time in centuries a human had spoken his name, or the name of his elf friend. "Just give me a sec and I can prove it to you." The troll growled again as she said this, thinking she was only buying time. "Trust me. I'm not going to run."

Wink was a massive creature, more brawn then brain. But even a creature as scary as him had some level of curiosity. He let her get up, slowly. Tam made sure she didn't back away or give any indication of retreat. The moment she did she was a goner, because his metal hand would reach her faster than she could get to the hallway on her two feet. Tam closed her eyes and concentrated on her chest, searching for that burning scar. All that practice in the forest paid off and within seconds Tam shed her human skin and sprouted the firey feathers of her winged self.

Tam flew about the area a few times before landing in the middle of the room to turn back. As she looked up at the troll she could easily read his face. It was surprise and a bit stunned. She walked a little closer to him, but still stayed out of reach. "Wink?" He lifted his brows and made a small noise she assumed was a 'what.' "I know it doesn't really make sense, but I have a favor to ask of you." He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "Could you not tell Prince Nuada about this? I want to wait for the right time."

Tam waited for a few minutes as the troll considered. Wink then nodded his head in an understandable 'yes.' Tam smiled. Running up to him Tam glomped his middle in a big bear-hug. She giggled at his response, which was a shy tap or two on her back. Obviously the big lug had never been hugged before!

............................

And that ends this chapter! More will come later, I have no plans to end this story for at least another four chapters or so. It depends on how many pages it takes to get out everything in my head.

~Chesh


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Thank you everyone for the reviews on the previous chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I've had tons of things to do. Plus I wasn't quite sure how to put this section together.

Enjoy. 3

.................................

Chapter 6 part 1: Proud, empty hollow THINGS that you are!

It was a great day indeed. He knew it would be. Prince Nuada walked through the underground corridors with pride and his head held high. The war he had been planning for centuries will begin tonight and already the first step to its completion, the purchase of fairies, were kept tight in the two rectangular boxes in his hands.

The war would begin tonight. It was only a few hours away and the excitement within him swelled with each passing second. How would the world react he wondered. No doubt there would be chaos, then retaliation. His people and all manner of mythological beings would awaken. They would be watching him closely, interested to see how it would be done. Then they will see after he woke the slumbering army of years past. It was only a matter of time before the first step was complete. Five hours from now he would posses that first piece and then... he would reclaim the other two.

There was a sign as well. A sign of good fortune waiting for him in his refuge. Why fate had chosen this time for the phoenix to come to him he didn't know but obviously there was a meaning behind it. There was hope before him now and triumph. Nuada smiled and descended the steps leading into his home. Mariposa should be coming home soon, he always enjoyed watching the bird swoop in and land on the perch with grace.

*zing*

Before the elf prince reached the end of the stairs, movement below caught his attention. Someone with dark brown hair was twisting and stepping in an untrained rhythm. It was a woman practicing swiping and thrusting movements with his lance, his lance! Nuada watched for a few moments, he knew he should be furious but seeing the the woman mimic a few of his own moves stopped any such emotion and he found himself rather amused. Plus, she seem familiar, like he had known her for some time. Judging from her inexperience in the martial arts neither was she a threat.

He didn't watch for long, when an idea crossed his mind he immediately acted upon it. Walking as quickly and as silently as possible Nuada descended the remainder of the steps and walked up right behind the training woman. Nuada felt like his childhood self, when he used to tease his twins sister and constantly sneak up and spook her despite their link. She always knew he was coming, but she never knew when and thats when he would appear. He wondered if this woman react something similar.

The woman made a thrust forward and then in a playful, spinning movement swiped to attack an invisible opponent behind her. Nuada's spear in the girl's hands met the blade of his sword with a clang. Surprise overtook her face as she saw the elf before her, this only amused him further. Then he took a closer look. Nuada's heart nearly stopped all together. Impossible. There was no... it was inconceivable... and yet she was there looking at him with those eyes. It was her. There was no mistaking it. Dark hair, pale ivory skin, and the softest blue eyes he had ever seen.

Nuada gasped, unable to move or say anything. Still shocked at the living ghost before him. The girl was the first to break the eye contact, then he watched as her eyes shifted from his to the still connected spear and sword. He watched as her expression changed from wonder and surprise to concern then true and overwhelming fear. The mood in the room had changed so drastically it was almost tangible. Nuada saw that it wasn't their contact that frightened her, but the sword he held in his hand... the blade he had killed her with. The girl's hand was shaking now, as was her entire body when she dropped the spear and began to back away. Nuada lowered his sword as he realized this, but too late now that she quickly turned and fled dark room in a skittish haste, fleeing for her life.

It took a moment for the elf to collect himself. Once he did he sprinted after her with an overwhelming desire of his own: to find answers. How was it she was still alive? He remembered it so clearly. How did she get down into the sub-levels? His home? How did she know his name? What was hers? Why did she forgive him? He had caught up to her now and grabbed her arm to stop her. She gasped as he pulled her back and screamed in terror as he pined her to the wall, he dropped his sword to the ground in order to do so. "Be still!" He commanded.

"Let me go!" She yelled back as she struggled against him.

"No! I need to know!" Nuada said, still in disbelief at the ghost before him. But ghosts weren't made of flesh and he was sure of it now as he held her fast. "You were dead! Yet here you are? Tell me how this is true. Tell me how you are here before me now?" He shook her for answers. None of this made any sense!

It seemed she didn't know the answer either as she took a shuddering breath before she spoke. "Tell you? How could I when I don't know myself!" She said. The fear in her seemed to only grow within her and gave her the strength to repel him. "Let me go!" She screamed as she kicked him squarely in the gut. "Let me go you war mongering elf!"

Nuada nearly doubled over with the pain. He never knew a human could hit so hard, perhaps any creature would if they were desperate enough. The girl fled once again and he quickly followed. But she had already reached the entrance to the sub-levels by the time he caught up and was no where to be seen on the city streets. He dared not leave the alleyway. Only standing there now panting in the shade.

"War mongerer?" said Nuada. "Is that what she thinks?" Nuada stood in the alleyway for an uncertain amount of time contemplating. Then he turned on his heel and passed through the entrance to the underground.

*****

Part 2 coming soon!

~Chesh


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

Its been a while. Here is the next instalment. Needless to say I've been rather busy until now and couldn't update. I hope to do chapter seven soon. But don't get your hopes up for anything sooner than two weeks.

Enjoy.

"War mongerer?" said Nuada. "Is that what she thinks?" Nuada stood in the alleyway for an uncertain amount of time contemplating. Then he turned on his heel and passed through the entrance to the underground.

*****

Chapter 6 Part 2: Be Quiet.

High above the city New York and somewhere below the rain filled clouds Tam flew. It was some time later, she didn't know how long, but she had finally calmed down from being nearly scared out of her wits. She was puzzling over it now and was asking herself questions. It was hard to find just one there were so many. Taking a deep breath Tam decided to pick one and until she answered it to not move on to the the next.

So here was the first question, she thought. Why, for goodness sake, had she been so scared? Tam went over it on in her mind. She was playing around with Nuada's spear. Just like a couple weeks earlier when she transformed into a human in Nuada's sanctuary she had been caught by Wink. Had that experience taught her nothing? Was she really that stupid? Yes. Because she did it yet again. Only this time there was something better than just wandering around a room as a human; Nuada had left his spear and the thought of holding it in her hand lured her into making the same mistake. Tam had told herself she would only hold it for a moment and then turn back. Usually when Nuada left his layer it was for an hour or two, sometimes more. But he had come back so quickly this time he had caught her completely unawares.

There she was, fiddling around with _his_ spear and he caught her like a child with her hands in the cookie jar.

It wasn't the fact that she was fooling around with his weapon than spooked her. Tam knew that. What scared her was that Nuada might and did recognize her from the corridors all those weeks ago. She wasn't in her bird form at all and meeting him as a human reminded her just how menacing he could be. Tam had felt like a fawn in the eyes of cougar. The only thing she had left was instinct and that instinct told her to run. Somehow it felt like the more time she spent in her phoenix form the closer she became to those instincts.

Instinct alone won't solve anything. Tam needed to get back to reality, or at least her present reality here in New York. She pulled her wings in rolled over in the air, diving like the X-wings in Star Wars. She gained speed rapidly and the skyscrapers zoomed into view. From here she would pull her body level to the ground and glide to her home city block. The entrance she would use was a block beyond that and had an open hatch to the subway beneath the street. The subway was still being used today by the city's populous, but a train only came every twenty minutes on this route and it was easy to time her decent and make the 2 minute trip to Nuada's home. When Tam first began doing this a train came by. Thankfully there were plenty of ledges to sit upon as the loud subway rushed by and there was at least thirty seconds after hearing its approach to find a place to perch. After a couple of those experiences and her bird heart fluttering loudly, she learned the subway's schedule.

It was past sunset now and as she passed above the three story buildings below her the hustle and bustle below caught her attention. Dozens of fancy cars were stopping in front of the museum.

Tonight.

IT WAS TONIGHT!!! Tam made a tight turn in the air and swept passed the museum windows, sure enough they were open and she could clearly see the giant bossumed votive figure and the bald man taking auction numbers. Tam turned around again and by the time she landed on the windowsill the lights inside the building had turned off and the two security guards crashed through the back doors, skidding across the floor. Nuada smiled evilly. Once again Tam was reminded of how much the elf prince despised human beings. He didn't even hide it.

It was hard to hear through the glass, but she could hear the bald man yell out "What do you think you're doing? This is outrageous! Please leave! Take what you want! Take anything, take anything!" Then the auctioneir's face contorted in confusion upon seeing what the elf prince held in his gloved hand. A blue-grey octopus like creature squirmed there, then jumped and molded itself around the man's face.

"Be quiet." Said the prince. The auctioners behind him screamed as he turned around to take the crown piece. Here it comes, Tam thought.

"SIT DOWN!." Commanded the prince, sick of hearing their whimpering confusion. "Proud, empty, hollow THINGS that you are!" The crowd listened in fear. "Let this remind you, why you once feared the dark." and then Nuada pulled the lever to the fairy's cage. Tam new what would happen next, told herself to fly away, but she could only watch as the deadly swarm was unleashed and the screams of everyone inside pained her ears.

War or not, this was a massacre.

Tam could see Nuada through the cloud of buzzing tooth fairies, they flew passed him like he was wearing an invisible shield. The elf's attention turned to her, his amused face became slight surprise, as if he didn't expect Tam to attend. Well I"m not going to stay and encourage you! Tam flew away. Angry. This was worse than the movie, worse than any PG-13 or R rating. She had just witness thirty people get killed. Nuada had killed her _and_ those people. He wasn't a villain for nothing. Tam couldn't help but question herself on why she was sticking with him so long. Nuada was fighting a for a good cause, his people were withering away and it made sense for their prince to stand up for their prosperity. But... there must be a better way to do it.

Tam circled up above, waiting for the elf and troll to come out of the museum. It didn't take long. She saw the elf leave through the front doors and Wink close behind. Tam didn't bother to head for the sanctuary, she knew that they were not going there but to where the rest of the elves now hid in seclusion.

................................................

................................................

I think a lot of people forget just how much violence are in movies today. If something like this really happened it would be unbelievable. O.O

The next chapter will be better.

~Chesh


End file.
